Et si
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Bienvenue dans le monde où les rêves deviennent réalité, c'est à dire le mien. Ici, tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, et surtout, tout le monde il est vivant. Entrez, je vous en prie.
1. Default Chapter

_A/N : Bien, quelques petites précisions avant de vous livrer ce chapitre… je l'avais écrit en fait il y a plus d'un an (ce qui explique la différence de style… mm si g fait qq retouches…). Dc voilà, je suis, comme toujours pas totalement satisfaite, paske déjà, je déteste publier des histoires avant de les avoir totalement écrites… et puis en plus paske j'aime pas trop ce texte, mais je suis trop flemmarde pr tt changer, et puis c l'annif d'une amie qui est accessoirement mon manager, dc pr lui faire plaisir (et aussi pask'elle me lâchera pas tant que j'aurais pas publié mais chuuuut… ). Dc voilà, c'est la petite histoire qui va avec cette fic. _

  Une soirée comme les autres chez les Jackson. Quoique… ils allaient manger de l'anglais pour une fois. Will, très motivé (ce qui n'avait pas manqué d'effrayer quelque peu les autres personnes présentes…) en cette chaude journée d'août, avait banni quiconque ne s'appelant pas Will Jackson de la cuisine. Lorsque d'aventure, la porte venait à s'ouvrir, des effluves de menthe et viande leur parvenaient.

 Leur ? Le reste de la famille Jackson et leurs voisins de pallier. Les deux maisonnées s'entendaient à merveille. Les enfants passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Enfin, beaucoup était un euphémisme : lorsque les Arthaud n'étaient pas dans leur pensionnat en Angleterre, ils passaient _tout _leur ensemble. Ils étaient, à l'instant même, installés par terre, sur le grand tapis multicolore. Ils jouaient « calmement » à un jeu qui les occupaient depuis le début de l'ét : questionner Marianne, l'aînée de la famille, à propos de ses relations avec un certain garçon, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire pousser les hauts cris à l'intéressée…

 Même entre les parents, l'entente était étonnante. En ce moment même, les deux mères, Ange et Maëlle lisaient tranquillement (enfin, autant que le permettait le calme relatif de la pièce, avec les enfants à deux pas de là…) à côté de la vaste fenêtre de l'appartement, installées dans des fauteuils en osier.

 Plus tard, après un repas copieux et, comme l'avaient laissé soupçonner les odeurs de cuisine, avec de la gelée à la menthe en accompagnement (« N'y touchez pas, malheureux, seuls les Anglais peuvent y survivre… » ), alors que la nuit était déjà tombée, Maëlle proposa une promenade dans Paris, puisque, dans quelques jours, les enfants ne seraient plus là pour en profiter, les cours reprenant.

 Will, qui devait se lever tôt le lendemain, proposa de rester afin de garder Nour, la benjamine, âgée de sept ans, car il était près de minuit. Voyant cela, Yomi , ne pu résister à la tentation de la taquiner un peu… trop !

 « -Espèce de… de… ! »

 Frustrée de ne pas arriver à trouver un adjectif définissant son frère aîné, Nour se contenta de lui claquer la porte au nez avant de s'installer sur son lit pour passer sa colère sur son coussin. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, elle se saisit d'un de ses livres préférés et se mit à lire. Peu à peu, ses paupières se firent lourdes (« Par Osiris et par Apis, regarde-moi droit dans les yeux…. Tu es… un sanglier… euh non ! Tes paupières sont louuuuuurdes ! Hehehe, ça marche toujours pour s'endormir ça, l'auto hypnotise. »), et les phrases se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. C'est alors qu'elle eut un rêve très étrange : elle se voyait, allongée sur son lit, tenant d'une main son livre, et de l'autre sa peluche en forme de hibou, puis soudain, elle sentit une secousse au niveau de son nombril avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon, qui l'entraînait elle ne savait où. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que cela ressemblait étrangement à un voyage en portauloin. Mais bientôt, elle n'y pensa plus, et retomba dans un sommeil de plomb.

Muahahahahaaaaa. Vive les Inconnus !!!

_A/ : oui, je sais, j'ai des références foireuses, c pas ma faute…_


	2. chapitre 1

_A/N : après… quoi ? Trois-quart d'heure de torture, mon manager a enfin donné son accord pour le résumé que je lui proposais (non sans y avoir, au préalable, apporté quelques –bienvenue- modifications…). Pour reprendre ses termes exactes : « _pas fantastik masi correct » . _Et finalement, vous avez devant vous… ooooh miracle, un nouveau chapitre ___

 Nour avait froid, et le soleil la dérangeait : elle avait dû s'endormir la fenêtre ouverte. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tâtonna autour d'elle pour retrouver sa couverture, qui avait glissé pendant la nuit. Mais, alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver à tout moment le tissu chaud et doux de sa couette, ses doigts ne saisirent que de l'herbe. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma, se pinça (un peu trop fort pour sa convenance d'ailleurs) pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas et les rouvrit. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée : au lieu de sa petite chambre peinte en jaune, elle se trouvait maintenant dans un immense champ d'herbes folles. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici ?!? Et d'ailleurs, où était ce, « ici » ? Elle se dressa sur son séant. L'herbe l'empêchait de voir plus loin que deux mètres devant elle. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les dernières brumes de sommeil qui lui restaient et mit son cerveau en marche (ce qui lui prit peu de temps, si on prenait en compte le fait qu'il ne devait pas être loin de cinq heures de matin…). Elle eut beau chercher, elle ne voyait aucun endroit de sa connaissance qui ressemblait à ça. N'étant pas une fille à paniquer pour un rien, elle essaya de trouver une explication logique au fait qu'elle se trouvait désormais ici, au lieu d'être chez elle. Soit elle avait fait une crise de somnambulisme, soit son frère, pour se venger, l'avait transportée ici durant son sommeil et épiait sa réaction quelque part dans les hautes herbes, soit elle avait été enlevée par des extra-terrestres et se trouvait désormais sur la planète Mars (bizarre ces champs verts d'ailleurs… cette planète n'était-elle pas justement réputée pour sa couleur rouge ?)

 …

 Non, aucune de ces possibilités ne la satisfaisait entièrement. Mais qu'avait-il pu se passer alors ??

 Avant qu'elle ne puisse se poser de nouvelles questions, elle fut projetée à terre par une énorme bête noire et poilue, qui se mit à lui lécher frénétiquement le visage après l'avoir reniflée de partout. Oubliant tous ses soucis, elle commença à courir et à sautiller en compagnie du chien. Lorsqu'elle fut hors d'haleine, elle se laissa tomber à côté de son livre et sa peluche. La gravité de la situation ne tarda pas à lui revenir. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'elle était debout ne correspondait en rien au paysage autour de chez elle : il n'y avait qu'une seule demeure dans les collines qui l'entouraient, tout était vert, et jaune et le soleil d'août faisait briller ça et là de petites mares, sûrement remplies de grenouilles. Pas un immeuble, une route, ou même un poteau de téléphone était visible. Juste la prairie. Il n'existait, à sa connaissance, aucun endroit autour de Paris qui ressemblait à ça : chez elle il n'y avait que du gris ou du brun…

 Ses larmes silencieuses se muèrent en gros sanglots. Le chien s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et commença timidement à lécher ses joues mouillées. Elle rit un peu, et enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure toute douce. Puis, se relevant, elle s'installa en face de lui, et commença très sérieusement à lui expliquer sa situation. Après avoir tout dit au chien, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très faim. Comme si son estomac avait soudain pris la relève sur son cerveau embrouillé, elle sut alors exactement ce qu'elle allait faire.

 Attrapant son livre et Bibou, son petit hibou en peluche, et, toujours flanquée de son compagnon à poils, elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers ce qu'elle supposait être la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'elle avait entrevue tout à l'heure. Elle était très large, et belle. Ses murs en pierre et son toit en tuiles rouges la faisaient ressembler à celles représentées dans les livres d'images. Du lierre grimpait à la façade. Les volets, de la même couleur que les tuiles et la porte, étaient encore clos.

 Ayant atteint son but non sans difficultés avec les herbes géantes qui l'entouraient, Nour se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et frappa de toutes ses forces avec le heurtoir en cuivre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle recommença encore plus fort. Le chien, comme s'il avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire, se mit à aboyer furieusement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande personne qui avait l'air extrêmement irritée.

 « -Padfoot, je ne sais pas ce que tu essayes de faire mais si tu veux réveiller toute la maisonnée tu es sur la bonne voie ! Alors maintenant, ça suffit, tu… »

 L'homme s'arrêta soudain de parler lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de la fillette qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

 « -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

  -T'es anglais ? fut tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse. »

 Ce fut à lui de la regarder d'un air surpris.

 « -Oui, pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à trouver quoi en Angleterre ? Des chinois ?

  -EN ANGLETERRE ?!? »

 La peau couleur chocolat de la fillette avait pâlit à cette remarque et elle semblait de plus en plus déboussolée. Il continua donc de lui poser des questions afin d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

 « -Bon, maintenant, dis-moi, où ils sont tes parents ?

  -À Paris, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

  -Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

  -Je ne sais pas !! s'écria-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. »

 L'homme sembla un instant pris de court, puis il tapota maladroitement la tête de la fillette avant de l'introduire dans la maison. Il la conduisit à la cuisine et la fit asseoir à la table. Pendant qu'il lui préparait un petit déjeuner, il voulut savoir ce qui lui était exactement arrivé. Lorsqu'elle eut finit son histoire, elle se tut et se mit à observer l'homme qui lui tournait présentement le dos. Il était grand et mince. Malgré ses cheveux gris, il ne semblait pas très vieux. Il avait de grands yeux argentés qui paraissaient en même temps doux et perçants à Nour, curieux mélange. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes violettes entouraient ses yeux. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'ennuyer, elle remarqua quelques choses insolites dans la cuisine : son reflet, dans le miroir qui se trouvait en face d'elle, lui faisait d'horribles grimaces, plusieurs hiboux dormaient paisiblement sur un perchoir dans un coin, une plume traînait sur le buffet, des livres de recettes aux titres bizarres étaient soigneusement rangées sur une étagère au-dessus du fourneau où brûlait un feu joyeux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander à l'homme comment cela était possible lorsqu'il lui mit une tartine de confiture et un bol de chocolat chaud sous le nez. Le reflet moqueur et toutes les autres bizarreries lui sortirent immédiatement de la tête et elle se mit à dévorer son repas avec bon appétit.

 L'homme n'avait rien dit depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle finissait son chocolat, quelqu'un d'autre entra dans la cuisine. C'était un deuxième homme, sensiblement du même âge que le premier mais qui paraissait moins mal en point. Il se pencha pour dire quelques mots à l'oreille de son ami puis se tourna vers Nour.

 « -Bonjour, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, comment ça va ?

  -Ben…

  -Oui, j'avais cru comprendre. »

 Ses yeux sombres  sourirent à la petite fille. Il lui tendit la main.

 « -Je m'appelle Sirius, enchanté de te connaître, comment tu t'appelles ?

  -Moi, c'est Nour. J'ai 7 ans, et toi ? »

 Sirius et l'autre homme éclatèrent de rire à cette question.

 « -Hum… c'est pas très important, ou bien ? Ah, au fait, ça, c'est Remus, qui, il me semble, ne s'est pas présenté. Et dire que c'est toujours lui qui me rappelait les règles élémentaires de la politesse… »

 Il remarqua alors que  Nour les regardait d'un drôle d'air. Il leva alors un sourcil interrogatif.

 « -Tu te moques de moi, l ? T'es pas sérieux, si ?

  -Comment ça, pas Sirius ? Bien sûr que si que je le suis !

  -Hin, hin, hin… tout dans la subtilité Sirius…

  -Mais bien sûr, Remus mon cher… Tu disais Nour ?

  -Mais… mais… c'est pas possible !

  -Et pourquoi s'il te plait ?

  -Oooh ! À moins que… »

 Le regard de la petite fille tomba alors sur le livre qui se trouvait sur la table, sous son hibou.

 « -À moins que ça soit vrai… souffla-t-elle. »

 Elle fit un sourire lumineux aux deux hommes, qui visiblement n'avait pas bien saisit ce qui venait de se passer. À ce moment là un grand bruit retentit et plusieurs personnes firent irruption dans la pièce.

 « -Ça suffit maintenant ! Rends-moi ça ! Ou sinon… »

 Une jeune femme rousse, visiblement en colère, menaçait un homme -roux également- qui riait aux éclats à l'aide d'un bout de bois –ou devrait-elle dire une _baguette magique_ ??

Nour ne put réprimer la terrible envie de rire qui la prit. Bientôt elle sautait, riait et battait des mains sous l'œil ahurit des « adultes » présents. Lorsqu'elle cessa enfin, deux autres personnes se tenait dans la cuisine qui heureusement, était suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent tous y tenir sans être trop à l'étroit. Devant leur air perplexe, elle se remit à battre des mains et chantonna :

 « -Je sais qui vous êtes !! Je sais qui vous êtes !!! Oh, oui, je le sais !!!

  -Ah oui ? répliqua sarcastiquement Sirius, vas-y !

  -Toi, t'es Sirius Black, ou Padfoot, toi, c'est Remus Lupin et ton surnom c'est Moony. Là-bas, il y a Ginny et Ron Weasley et puis ça, ce sont Hermione Granger, et… Harry Potter ! C'est bien ça ? »

 Elle n'aurait pas eu une expression plus ravie si on lui avait appris que son rêve le plus cher venait de prendre vie –ce qui était en effet le cas.


	3. chapitre 2

A/N : eh oui, c'est re-moi. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !! Me font tous vraiment très plaisir, je vous le répèterai jamais assez !!! Merciiii ! Bon, bah sinon, bonne lecture

 « -C'est presque ça, corrigea Harry avec un petit sourire en coin. C'est Mrs Ginny Potter maintenant. »

 Nour se remit à sautiller de partout et chantonnait à présent quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à « j'le savais, j'le savais ! Ha, ha, ha ! » Puis, se calmant, elle s'approcha de Harry, lui serra très sérieusement la main tout en le félicitant et fit de même avec Ginny. Avant que qui que se soit n'ait pu réagir, elle se tourna vers Hermione et Ron :

 « -Et vous ? interrogea-t-elle, l'espoir clairement écrit sur le visage : sa sœur leurs avait exposé, il y a quelque temps, ce qu'elle avait appelé « la théorie des couples ». Selon elle, Ron et Hermione étaient faits l'un pour l'autre…

  -Quoi, 'Et vous' ? s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur, le visage écarlate.

  -Comment ça 'quoi, et vous' ? Non, mais je rêve ?! Ah là, l fit-elle, en une parfaite imitation de sa sœur. »

 Elle les regarda un instant d'un air sévère avant de se rendre compte que, mis à part les deux concernés qui étaient trop occupés à essayer de ne pas se regarder, tout le monde dans la pièce s'étranglait de rire. Peu à peu, ils se reprirent et Nour dût, une fois de plus, raconter son histoire.

 Elle commençait à s'ennuyer (les adultes ne parlaient qu'entre eux, comme si elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se disait) lorsqu'une petite voix flûtée se fit entendre sur le pas de la porte.

 « -Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

 Nour se tordit le cou pour voir qui venait de parler. Un petit garçon se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il avait des cheveux bruns à reflets roux qui se dressait à des angles impossibles sur son crâne et de grands yeux bleus rêveurs.

 « -Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ? Entre, il y a une copine pour toi, lui répondit Ginny.

  -Une copine ? fit-il avec un grand sourire. »

 La fillette décida alors qu'il était temps pour elle de se montrer.

 « -Bonjour, je m'appelle Nour. Enchantée de te rencontrer. »

 Le petit bout la regarda de bas en haut avant de sourire à son tour et de lui serrer la main avec enthousiasme.

 « -Moi, c'est Robin, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bug. Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre, tu verras, j'ai même un balai… »

 Main dans la main, tartine dans l'autre, Robin entraîna sa nouvelle amie vers son terrain de jeu priv : sa chambre.

 Restés seuls, les adultes continuèrent à chercher une solution au problème qui se posait à eux : comment fallait-il faire pour renvoyer Nour chez elle, sans connaître son adresse (la fillette avait été incapable d'en donner une précise : tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'elle vivait à Paris) et sans éveiller les soupçons, maintenant que ses parents s'étaient sûrement aperçus de sa disparition.

 Lorsque Nour et Robin, qui commençaient à avoir faim, redescendirent dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent les adultes comme ils les avaient laissés : c'est à dire attablés devant la table du petit déjeuner pas encore débarrassée.

 Une seule petite différence était cependant à noter : Ginny semblait avoir disparût.

 « -Dis, papa ? Où elle est maman ?

  -Ah, vous êtes là. Vous vous ennuyiez là-haut ?

  -Pas exactement, mais on avait faim.

  -Ah oui, je vois… hum, il me semble que maman est en haut avec Iris. Vous pouvez monter la voir si vous voulez quelque chose de mangeable, parce que ça n'est pas que je ne sais pas cuisiner à la manière sorcière, mais enfin... »

 Arrivés tout en haut des escaliers (la chambre où était sensée être Ginny était un étage au-dessus de celle de Robin) ils entendirent une voix chantonner une chanson. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

Bientôt, ils se trouvèrent dans une grande pièce lumineuse. Tout était d'un blanc éclatant : les murs, les rideaux, le couvre-lit. Le sol et les meubles étaient en bois clair. La grande baie vitrée aux fenêtres ouvertes donnait sur une terrasse. Se remettant de l'inspection de la pièce (ce qui lui avait pris quelque temps, étant donné sa curiosité naturelle), Nour rejoignit Robin qui était penché vers sa mère, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil à bascule dans un coin de la pièce proche de la fenêtre. Toute à sa contemplation de la chambre et son émerveillement devant le tapis moelleux, aussi immaculé que le reste, Nour ne remarqua pas tout de suite que la jeune femme portait un petit paquet de couvertures dans ses bras. Elle fut soudain ramenée à la réalité lorsqu'il se mit à rire et à gazouiller.

 Elle s'approcha doucement du bébé pour ne pas l'effrayer, les yeux tout grands d'émerveillement, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

 Il s'agissait d'une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir loin d'un an. La première chose que Nour remarqua, c'était ses yeux. Aussi grands que ceux de son frère, ils étaient couleur chocolat fondu et pétillaient déjà de malice. 

 Lentement, précautionneusement, la fillette tendit les mains afin de frôler ses fins cheveux de bébé, du noir caractéristique des Potter, mais doucement ondulés comme ceux de Ginny et sa peau couleur pêche.

 Le bébé éclata de rire et s'empara du doigt de Nour qui leva des yeux brillants vers Ginny.

 « -Elle est… elle est… oh ! »

 Et la fillette sembla fondre comme de la neige au soleil lorsque Ginny lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui mit le bébé dans les bras.

 Avec une délicatesse surprenante pour son âge, Nour la prit et commença à jouer avec elle avec l'aide de Robin, sous l'œil attendri de la jeune mère.

A/N : Et encore un chapitre de fini. Si vous avez des commentaires, quels qu'ils soient, n'hésitez pas à me les laisser.


End file.
